Saint Patrick's Day
by charlieboy
Summary: B/A A continuation of 'Late Valentine'... Will Bobby and Alex connect? I hope to make this humorous, fluffy, fun, mixed with a little agnst and worth while reading. Please remember to leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just playing with the characters again. Let's see where this takes us! Please remember to leave a review.**

Chapter 1

Food For Thought

Leaning back in his chair, Bobby rested his long legs across the corner of his desk, letting his pencil drop periodically against his blotter. He watched as his partner made her way through the maze of desks and people. He swung his legs to the floor, silently pleased with himself for remembering to pickup two coffees and one of her favorite muffins. Alex grinned at him, opening a drawer, she dropped her purse inside, pushing it closed with her foot. Her eyes fell on the coffee, her pixie face lit up as she opened the bag. "Thanks!"

Dropping in her chair, she reached into the bag and pulled out the blueberry muffin. He watched as she took a bite. Alex's eyes closed as she slowly savored the freshness of the roll. Her eyes slightly opened as she eyed him with suspicion. "Hmmm, what brought this on?"

"Brought, brought on?" Bobby was taken off guard. "I, I was just getting coffee, and...and..."

Alex set the muffin on the napkin. Taking the lid off of the coffee, she took a sip. "Goren, ….."

He cringed at her use of his last name. "Alex, I was just getting coffee and I thought you might enjoy..."

Taking another sip of coffee, she slightly cocked her head. "Bobby, just because you made dinner for me on Valentine's day, doesn't mean...."

Bobby quickly put his wave his hands in defense, as well as to stop her. He didn't want to hear the next few words. Ross watched the animation of his two top detectives as he entered the room. He grinned. _How can such a petite woman get the best of such a big guy? _He cleared his throat as he stopped next to Detective Eames' desk. "Problem, detectives?"

Both shook their heads in unison. Ross nodded his confirmation, knowing all too well who was going to win that discussion. Watching Ross disappear into his office, Alex slightly hissed at him. "And one of my favorite movies."

Goren leaned back and exhaled. _How can I admit to her that I did have a good time. From her response, so did she. _His eyes narrowed. "How's Terry?"

Alex felt like she had been gut shot with those two words. She wasn't willing to admit to Bobby that Terry's lack of memory of Valentine's Day with her was due to a make-up date he had planned with his previous girl friend. "Uhm, fine, I guess."

"Guess? You mean, you're not sure?" He took a sip of coffee, carefully watching her, as he waited for her response.

"Well, yeah, you know....." She fought to find the words to deflect any further questioning.

Bobby shook his head. His voice was soft and sympathetic. "No, I don't know."

Alex rested her elbows on her desk, burrowing her face in her hands. "He's a jerk, but he's fine." She lifted her face out of her hands and looked over the desks at her partner. "Bobby, I really don't want to..."

He leaned forward, stretching his long arms out in front of him, slowly turning the pencil he held in his hands. Bobby studied her face, watching as it slowly flushed. He knew he was treading on dangerous grounds. "You two seemed to have hit it off, why is he a jerk?"

She rested her head in one hand, slowly poking at the muffin. Afraid to look into his intense brown eyes, she chose to study the muffin. "Terry, ah, seemed to have forgotten Valentine's Day for a reason."

Bobby rubbed his chin in thought. He chose his words carefully. "Was it a good reason?"

Alex's head bobbed negatively. "Only if you're the girl he was dating before you."

He leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling as he thought about that piece of information. He slowly exhaled. _Jerk is too good of a word for him! How could he....? _He glanced over at Alex, who was trying hard to cover her exposed hurt feelings.

Ross peered out his window at Alex and Bobby. He watched, slowly analyzing the body language. _Whatever is going on between those two.... _He shook his head, not wanting to believe that their partnership had gone beyond professional. _I always thought Eames had more sense than that. _He took a deep breath, knowing that he was going to have to have 'that talk' with them. _Jeesh, if the Brass got wind of this.... _He shook his head again. _Better nip this in the bud._

Stepping to his door, he folded his arms in front of him. "Eames, I need to talk to you."

Alex looked over at the Captain. _Oh, oh, this can't be good. _She slowly stood, straightening her blouse. "Yes, Captain."

Feeling like she was going to slaughter, she took her steps slowly. Ross frowned, conveying his annoyance. As Alex made her way to his door, he stepped aside. "Grab a seat, Detective." He closed the door behind her. Taking his own seat, he paused, mulling over how to begin the conversation.

"Captain?" Alex's voice brought his mind back to the room.

He leaned back in his chair. "Is there anything, anything....wrong between you and Detective Goren?"

She shook her head. "No sir."

Danny pursed his lips, not believing the answer. "From what I could see, it looked like you two were ...uhm, arguing. Is there anything going on, that I should know about?"

Alex's body tightened in her chair. _He thinks...._ She put her hand to her mouth, partly to suppress a giggle, the other, to hide the disbelief that Ross would think that. "Goren was just being, Goren. Trying to delve into my personal life, sir."

Ross nodded, letting the breath he was holding silently escape his lips. "So, there's nothing going on between you two?"

Eames smiled. "No sir, not at all."

Danny smiled with relief. "Alright then, that's all."

Alex stood, suddenly feeling as though she had been reprimanded without actually being reprimanded. Taking a couple of steps towards the door, she stopped and turned. "Sir, if, if there was, was something going on...?"

His smile faded. "Let's just say, if you want to keep your partner, I would advise you to keep it out of the squad room."

She nodded, turning she left his office. Her mind quietly mulled over the possibility. _He is loyal. Unlike some men... _She shook her head, trying to removed the thought that Ross had implanted in her mind.

Bobby had busied himself with paperwork during his absence. He glanced up as he heard her step approach their desks. Pausing mid-sentence, he slightly smiled...noting the puzzled look on her face. "What did Ross want?"

Slowly sitting down, she picked up the muffin, taking a bite. For a moment, she chewed thoughtfully, studying her partner. _What would he be like as...._ She stopped herself. _Don't be ridiculous Eames._ _Goren would never.... _ "He suspected we were more than just partners."

Bobby shot a quick look at his superior's office door, taking a deep breath. _Am I that obvious? _He looked over towards Alex, somewhat afraid to meet her eyes. _Does she suspect how I feel?_ "Why, why would he think that?"

Alex shrugged, taking another bite. "I guess we were arguing like a married couple."

He leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. _Married? _He slowly exhaled.

Eames watched him for a moment, before rubbing the crumbs off her hands, onto the now empty napkin. _Where does he go, when he does that? _She sighed as she tucked the napkin into the bag. Shoving the bag into the trash can, she quickly got up and headed towards the restroom.

**TBC**


	2. When Things Go Badly

**A/N: When an innocent thought and a badly placed comments collide. Please remember to leave a review!**

Chapter 2

When Things Go Badly

Alex grabbed a soda from her fridge, shutting the door, she cracked it open. Her mind slowly drifted to the morning. _Goren? _She snorted into the can, inhaling some of the carbonated bubbles, she sneezed. _I wonder what, and if Bobby thinks about what Ross said? _She pictured her partner leaning in his chair, staring at the ceiling. Alex shook her head. _No, no he'd never even think that. His job is everything to him. He wouldn't risk that...._ She stopped suddenly. _He risks it every day. Every day he snubs his nose at the Brass. _Alex glanced at the phone on wall. Biting her lip, she shook her head again. _Eames, don't even go there._

Dropping on her couch, she reached for the clicker. _Damn that Terry. _Sighing she hit the on button. Just as she was settling into the couch, the familiar ring tone from her cell phone came from her purse. She looked at her purse suspiciously, feeling her gut doing a dance. _A case? Goren wouldn't be calling me, Ross would. _Pushing herself up from the couch she went to the small table which held her purse. Reaching inside, she found the phone. Flipping it open, she put it to her ear. "What's up Bobby?"

Upon hearing her voice, Bobby took a breath. Her light hearted voice caught him off guard. _Why didn't I call the land line? _He rubbed his brow with his free hand. "Hey Alex. Just making sure you got home alright. There...there was an accident on your route....just making sure, you know, got home alright."

Alex smiled into the phone at the thin reason for him calling her. "Bobby, there's always an accident. But, yeah, I'm home, safe and sound."

Goren began pacing his living room, stopping to check outside the window._ Jeesh Goren, think of something._ "Do you want me to pick up coffee tomorrow?"

"No, no it's, it's my turn. Remember, you bought the coffee today." Alex returned to the couch, tucking her legs beneath her. She could feel her heart skip a beat as she waited for his response.

There was a slight pause in the conversation as Bobby settled into his over-sized recliner. "Yeah, right." He inhaled slowly, wondering if he dared to approach the subject. _How would she respond?_

"Bobby, you still there?" Her voice cut through his thoughts.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." He bit his lip, his voice was hesitant. "Why do you think the Captain thought that?"

Her gut took a big leap. _He has been thinking about it! _Her mind whirled at the possibilities. "Like I said, he probably thought we were fighting like a married couple."

Bobby rubbed his chin. "Were we?"

"I...I don't know...."

He grinned. "Well, you are the one with the _married_ experience."

Alex could feel her contempt, and sadness rising in her at the same time. "Bobby, that's not even close to being funny. Don't you dare compare our partnership to my marriage!"

Goren took a swallow, knowing he had stepped over the line. "I'm sorry Eames." He tried to sooth her.

"And don't patronize me!" Her voice was throaty. She quickly stood, and began pacing the room. "Listen, Goren, I've got to go."

Without waiting for a reply, she closed her phone and tossed it on the couch. _To think. _Her pacing became quicker. _To think I even thought about going down that road. Men! I'm about through with the lot of them. _She growled as she looked down at the phone as she walked by the couch. Slapping the light off in the living room she headed towards the bathroom.

Bobby slowly closed his own phone, lightly tapping it against his forehead. _That went well. _Tossing the phone on to the side table, he shook his head. _She'll __never__ forget that comment. She'll hold that over your head for the rest of your life. Damn Goren, what were you thinking? _Rising out of his chair, he silently padded his way down the hall. Stripping off his T-shirt, he went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He sighed. _That's just it, you weren't thinking._

_______________________________________________________

Alex was sitting at her desk, deep in concentration with her paperwork. Bobby stopped mid-way between their desks and the elevators. He quietly studied her back, noting that her blouse looked rumpled and her hair was in disarray. Goren bit his bottom lip. _Restless night? _When he reached his desk, he pulled his chair out. Sitting down, he noted the cup of coffee sitting on his desk. Lightly clearing his voice he looked over at Alex. "You beat me in."

"Ah, yeah." She didn't look up, as she ran her finger down the page.

Bobby cringed, trying again. "I usually get in first."

She made a note on the page, still not looking up. "Not today."

Goren noted her frown. Blowing across the coffee, he took a sip. It's lukewarmness surprised him. He looked up at her. "How, how long have you been here?"

Eames finally looked up. Her slightly swollen eyes revealed how upset she really had been. Bobby quickly looked down at his cup, feeling the guilt wash over him. She skewered her lips. "Since about seven."

He glanced at her, then looked back at his coffee. "Eam..., Alex, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." His voice was barely audible.

She stood, grabbing up the paper she was working on. "I'll say." With that, she headed towards the copier.

Bobby watched her as she made her copy. Sighing, he pulled out a file folder and flipped it open, carefully busying himself before she returned. Ross stepped off the elevator, entering into the squad room. He glanced over towards their desk, silently noting the uneasy non-verbal communication. _Oh great, now what? _Walking past their desks, he paused a moment, lightly tapping the corner of Bobby's desk with two fingers. He studied Alex for a moment. Catching the large detective's eyes, he nodded towards his office. "Goren, my office, now."

Pushing his chair away from his desk, he stood. Alex continued to study the paper, making changes as she went. Bobby cleared his throat. "I'm going to the Captain's office."

Without looking up, her hand poised in the air gave him a slight wave. Bobby's shoulders slumped as he made his way to Ross' office. Danny closed the door behind him, waving Goren to a chair. Ross took his place in front of his desk, folding his arms in front of him. "Well?"

Bobby tilted his head. "Well, sir?"

Ross sighed, nodding towards the window and his partner. "What's going on?"

Goren slumped in the chair, feeling somewhat dejected. "I, I over step my bounds."

The Captain's eye brows shot up. His voice was more of a bark. "How?"

Not able to look Danny in the face, he mumbled. "I made a joke that went wrong."

"I see...and Eames didn't think it was funny." He studied Bobby. "You need to work this out. I can't have you two at odds."

"Sir, she barely acknowledges that I am alive." His eyes were sorrowful as he looked up at the Captain.

Ross looked at the large man, suddenly realizing how much Bobby needed his partner for balance. _He's absolutely lost without her. _Ross bit his lip, his voice was encouraging. "Bobby, do your best."

**TBC**

**A/N: Okay, Ross opened the door....can he handle the outcome?**


	3. Unknown Destination

**A/N: A little added twist to add to the mood. Then, hopefully, fluff! Please remember to leave a review.**

Chapter 3

Unknown Destination

Bobby returned to his desk, flipping the folder open he quietly glanced over at Alex. She set down her pen and looked over the desks, her eyes meeting his. She frowned slightly at being caught. Bobby sighed. _Do my best? How am I suppose to do that when she's made it clear that even my presence is unwanted? _He furrowed his brow. "Alex...."

"Not now, Goren." She reached for her cup. Taking a sip, she wrinkled her nose.

He quickly stood. "More coffee?"

She secretly grinned at his readiness to wait on her. "Uhm, yeah sure."

Listening to his footsteps disappear towards the break room, she leaned back in her chair and stretched. _Maybe I should let him off the hook? _She looked over at the Captain's office, her stomach took a tumble remembering yesterday's conversation with Ross. _Make him sweat a little longer? _She heard his returning footsteps, repositioning herself in front of her desk. Quietly setting her cup on her desk, he went back to his chair, poised for more commands. Carefully picking up the hot cup, she took a sip. "Thanks."

A look of relief crossed his face. _Maybe she's coming around? _ He looked at the file on his desk, trying to concentrate on it. _But what, what if that was just an automatic response? How can I be sure? _Desperately searched the paper in front of him trying to find something to talk to her about. Bobby sighed in frustration, as he realized that all the information on the case was something they had discussed the day before.

Alex looked up, hearing his annoyance. "Problem?"

Bobby looked up in surprise. "Ah, yeah....I..., I seem to have forgotten what time Smith said he had returned home."

Leaning back in her chair, she folded her arms in front of her. "I'm not buying it. You, forget?" She snorted her disbelief. "Check your portfolio, you write _everything_ down." She went back to work leaving him to dissect her comments.

Goren flipped open the suggested object. Turning the pages he stopped. "Oh yeah, here it is."

He looked across the table, half anticipating a smug look of _see, I told you, _or one of her snarky remarks. Instead, he saw her continue with her report, without a response. He looked down at his portfolio, disheartened. Alex bit her lip, knowing that he had been watching her. She looked up, moving her bangs out of her face. "Bobby..."

Looking up, not sure what to expect, his eyes met hers. The lost look in his eyes caused her to frown. Mistaken the look for reproach, he looked down again. Alex cleared her voice. "Bobby, look at me."

Slowly raising his head, he looked at her. His steady gaze caused Alex a slight discomfort. She tried again. "Bobby, when, when you compared our partnership to my marriage with Joe...it hurt."

Goren silently nodded. When he did talk, his voice was hesitant. "Sorry...it, it won't happen again."

His stomach suddenly rumbled. Glancing at the clock, a boyish grin crossed his face. "Lunch?"

Alex was about to shake her head, when she looked into his hopeful eyes. She skewered her lips. "Fine, you buy."

A slight smile crossed his face, quickly grabbing his coat, he put it on. Alex put hers on, a slight grin crossed her face.

Catching the scene of the two detectives preparing to leave the squad room, he nodded his approval. _Hopefully they're on the mend. _He watched the tall detective make an attempt to help Alex with her coat. Although Ross couldn't see the expression on her face, the quick withdrawal of the large detective's hands was information enough. _Okay, maybe on the mend is a little too hopeful, a little too soon. _He turned away from the doorway, failing to catch the reassuring smile that Alex gave Bobby.

_______________________________________________

The waitress appeared to come from no where. Alex slightly jumped, as the woman spoke. "Are you two ready to order?"

Alex nodded. "I'll have the cheese burger with fries."

Bobby raised a brow. "Thought you were trying to eat healthy?"

She skewered her lips, about to reply, realizing that the waitress was still at her elbow and listening to every word. Goren grinned. He knew she wouldn't respond, how she'd like, with an audience. Alex cocked her head. _Just wait, Goren. _His grin broaden, knowing that she was back into her own self, and the repercussions he would get later would be totally Eames, and totally worth it.

__________________________________________________

Alex dropped the grocery bags on her counter. Quickly putting the contents away, she poured herself a small glass of wine. Humming as she made her way down the hall, she reflected on the lunch. _It went well. _She snorted. _Healthy, yeah, right. _Setting her glass on her dresser, she quickly dug out her sweats. _He should talk!_ Taking a sip of wine as she headed towards the bathroom, she turned on the shower.

____________

Bobby kicked the door closed, making sure he turned the deadbolt. The noise from the street reached his ears. He sighed. _Going to be a busy night for NYPD. _A second siren sounded, as if to confirm his thoughts. He placed the small bag on the counter. Slowly removing the items, he placed them in the fridge.

Making his way down the dark hall, he quickly removed his shirt, depositing it into the hamper as he passed the bathroom. Not bothering to turn on the bedroom light, he found his change of clothes on the bed. Fully stripping in the dim light from the window, and the kitchen, he changed into his black t-shirt and sweat pants. His mind slowly drifted back to lunch. _She's back...or is she? _He bit his lip as he padded down the hall to the kitchen.

Reaching in the fridge, he pulled out a plate of left-over Veal Parmesan. Tucking it carefully into the microwave, he punched the number pad. Pulling out a bottle of beer, he cracked it open and took a swallow, still pondering the question. He glanced at the clock. _Not too late. _He pulled out the bar stool, setting it near the counter. Sitting down, he reached for the wall phone. Punching in the number, he sat, listening to the ringing on the other end.

___________________________________________________

Alex reached for the cordless on the third ring. "Hello?"

Bobby listened to her light breathing on the other end for a moment. "It's me, Bobby."

She furrowed a brow, slightly surprised he called her land line. "Everything alright?"

"Ah yeah. Just thinking about today." He rubbed his brow, wondering if he was making a mistake calling. _Maybe I misinterpreted her mood at lunch. What if, she's still mad at me? What if she hangs up? What if......_

Her heart did a flip flop. "What about today?"

"Just wanted to make sure that _we_ were alright?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Alex cocked her head. She could hear the concern in his voice, reaching out for reassurance. She walked over to couch, sitting down, she rested her feet on the coffee table. "I'd like to think we're are."

Her warm voice reached his ears. He paused mid-rub, feeling as though she was in the room with him. He wished that she was. _What would I say to her that I can't say on the phone? _"I'm sorry."

"Bobby....." Alex felt a lump in her throat. She wasn't ready to discuss this with him tonight. She took a breath. Looking over at the wedding photo on the side table, feeling her eyes well up. Alex began again, trying to make her voice stronger. "Bobby, I really don't want to talk about it tonight."

"I feel like....like I haven't apologized for being.... He stammered searching his mind to find the word.

Eames smiled. "For being you?"

He nodded. "Well, yeah."

She chuckled softly into the voice piece. Taking a deep breath, she paused a moment. "Well, I'm sorry for being me. Uhm, Bobby?"

Leaning back against the wall, he relished in the chuckle as well as her hesitance. His ears perked at the question. "Yeah?"

"I, I need....no, I want to do lunch tomorrow. It will have to be a sack lunch." She reached over picking up the photo, cradling the handset between her shoulder and head, she lightly ran her fingers over her Joe.

Her voice barely a murmur, Goren carefully listened to her request. "Okay. Where are we going?"

Alex shook her head, not wanting to disclose their destination. "Wear your heavy coat, it's going to be cold tomorrow."

_It's going to be outdoors. _He nodded. "Anything else?"

"No." She silently longed to have him in the room with her, to comfort her in those large arms and big chest. "No," She repeated. "I think that's it."

Goren bit his lip, wondering what she had in mind. "Okay. I'll pack the lunches."

Alex smiled. "Thanks."

**TBC**


	4. New Beginnings

**A/N: Still not mine! Please leave a review.**

**PS: This story jumps from scene to scene...I've put lines to indicate a change.**

Chapter 4

New Beginnings

Standing a distance behind his partner, he watched as she laid a bouquet of wild flowers next to the headstone. She spoke quietly, as she wiped the snow off the top edges of the stone. The wind delivered a few words to his waiting ears.

_I'm sorry.... ...have your permission. _Bobby cocked his head. _Permission for what? _His eyes narrowed, as he studied the stone. Her hands moved quickly over the face of it, wiping the powdered snow away. He raised a brow as the name became visible. He drew in a slow, deep breath. _Joe Dutton. _He turned slightly away from the scene, cursing himself. _How could I be so dense? _He glanced at the headstone again, at the dates carved into the stone, neither an anniversary to the current date. Bobby was sure that this day held some significance for Eames.

Alex approached him, a sad smile on her face. Tears were traversing down her cheeks. Goren reached for his handkerchief. Handing it to her, she took it without looking at him. "Thanks."

Daubing her eyes, she walked slowly passed him. Realizing that he was not following her, she turned. "Come on, let's eat."

Her voice was soft, and undemanding. He nodded, turning, he followed her to the SUV. She was already in the vehicle when he reached it. Alex chose to sit in the passenger side, still dabbing her eyes. He silently nodded to himself, making his way through the ankle deep snow to the driver's side. Taking his seat, he looked out the windshield, as he started the engine. He reached over, turning on the heater. Alex quietly blew her nose. Clearing her throat, she fought to hold the tears back. "Ah....what did you bring for lunch?"

He reached behind her seat, bringing a large paper bag to the front. Digging inside, he handed her a medium size container. Alex opened the lid, exposing a fresh chef salad. She laughed, placing a free hand against her temple, lightly rubbing it. "You're bound and determined to keep me healthy."

Bobby smiled shyly. "You have been hitting the carbs and fats pretty hard lately."

She shook her head as she took her fork from him. "Remind me to keep you away from my mother."

Goren chuckled at the thought. "Afraid we might gang up on you?"

Alex dabbed her eyes again, taking a deep breath. "There's no _might_ about it."

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Goren glanced over towards the headstone. "Why today?"

She stopped mid-stabbing of a cherry tomato. Alex bit her lip, debating. Bobby would not be put off. His voice coaxed her. "Come on Eames."

Leaning against the door, she looked at him. "Fair enough. You agreed to come out with me, brought a healthy lunch. Today would be...., _is_ our anniversary."

Taking a bite of his salad, Bobby chewed thoughtfully. _Jeesh Goren, you should have known. _He dug out another forkful. "What were you asking him permission for?"

Alex blushed. She cleared her throat, wondering how much he had over-heard. "I hadn't visited in awhile." Her voice shook slightly. "I was." She paused, taking a breath. "I was asking permission to move on with my life."

Nodding, he spoke his thoughts out loud. "That's important to you, to ask for permission." He turned towards her. "Why me? Why not a family member?"

Her blush deepened as she stared into her salad. "You're my partner. You're family."

The response caught him off guard. He felt elated, as well as the gravity of the honor that she was placing on him. He bowed his head in response, his voice barely audible. "Thank you."

________________________________________________________

Ross entered the squad room to loud arguing voices. He stopped by their desks, his own voice demanding. "What's this about?"

Alex waved her hand still holding the papers. "Maybe you can talk some sense into him! He's not seeing the facts." She unceremoniously dropped into her chair, folding her arms in front of her.

Goren pointed his index finger at her accusingly. "No, no, what I'm not doing is agreeing with you. There are holes in this case, and you know it!"

Ross sighed. _Maybe having them mend the fence isn't exactly what I wanted. _He pulled himself up to his full height. "Detectives, my office, now!"

______________________________________

Bobby paused mid-stride on his treadmill. He listened. Hearing the faint chirping of his cell phone, he grabbed the towel draped over the bars and wiped his face as he jogged down the hall. Flipping it open, his voice was breathless. "Goren."

Eames chuckled. "Bad time, Bobby?"

He grinned at her playfulness. "Nah, Ingrid and I were about done."

The sudden realization that she might have actually interrupted something caused Eames to pause. It was Bobby's turn to laugh. "Ingrid is my treadmill."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Anything else in your home that you named, that I should be aware of?"

Wiping his face with the towel, he smiled. "Eames, I didn't know you were interested."

She blushed, silently cursing herself for the slip. Trying to quickly change the subject. "You were right. Rodgers did a heavy metal test, and found thalidomide in his system."

He nodded, wishing she hadn't been so quick to change the subject. "That would explain the complaint to his doctor about the numbness in his feet. Anything else?"

Eames ran her fingers through her hair, wishing his voice hadn't taken on the detective tone. "It was given to him over a period of six months. The dosage was dramatically increased each time."

"Until the end result was a success."

Alex nodded. "Death."

"See you tomorrow?"

She paused. "Bobby, tomorrow is Saturday."

He didn't miss a beat. "I know."

_____________________________________________________

At seven in the morning, a bleary eyed Alexandra Eames was opening her front door to Bobby Goren. He smiled, as he noted the over-sized bathrobe, and her tousled hair. "Too early?"

She growled, grabbing him by his coat lapel, pulling him towards the door. "Get in here, you're letting the cold air in."

Needing no further encouragement, he stepped into her home, closing the door behind him. She had quickly turned, heading towards the kitchen. Taking off his khaki coat, he tossed it on the couch. Entering the kitchen, he found her beginning to make coffee. The butterflies in her stomach were hitting on all sides. She quietly wished that she had set the alarm clock. Her back still towards him, she mumbled. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize how early you got up on the weekends."

Without answering, he nudged her out of the way. "Go. Take a shower, I'll finish this."

She nodded trying to stifle a yawn. "That would be great."

Padding down the hall to her bedroom, she grabbed a pair of jeans, and a sweat shirt. Going to the bathroom, she turned on the shower. Glancing in the mirror, as she waited, she grimaced. _Man, I look a sight. _Shaking her head, she quickly stripped and stepped under the warm flow of water.

While waiting for the coffee to finish brewing, Bobby busied himself, putting together a light breakfast. Having the table set, he poured two cups of coffee. Setting one on the table, he carried the other down the hall. Walking just past the bathroom, he stopped and backed up. The door was slightly ajar. Bobby paused a moment before he gently pushed the door open a little wider.

Although the steam from the shower obscured her image, Bobby leaned against the door jam, watching her behind the shower door, letting his imagination run wild. He inhaled the subtle fragrance of sweat pea. The warmth of the air enhanced the fragrance....he closed his eyes, enjoying the stolen moment. The water suddenly stopped, jolting Bobby back to reality. Softly retreating back down the hall, he set her cup on the table and took a seat at the table.

**TBC**

**A/N: Okay, a little sad, a little nice and a little naughty.**


	5. A Weekend Get Away

**A/N: Ah, let the fluffy and the funny begin! Please remember to leave a review.**

Chapter 5

A Weekend Get Away

Alex moved quickly down the hall to the kitchen, pulling her sweat shirt over head. Tugging the bottom of the sweatshirt down over her hips, she rounded the corner into the kitchen. Bobby looked up, smiling. The warm orange color of the shirt brought out the highlights in her hair, and added color to her wintry palour. "You look nice."

She returned the smile as she took a seat across from him. "Thanks." She began nibbling on the cinnamon bagel. "So, what did you have in mind?"

His eyes twinkled, as he made the announcement. "I think, we've been working hard enough these past few weeks."

"Oh you do, do you?" She raised a brow, studying him.

Bobby's voice was firm. "Yeah, I do. We need a break from this case. It seems we're at odds over every bit of information we come across." He paused a moment. "And so does Captain Ross."

Eames stopped mid bite. "Ross?" She set her bagel down, studying Goren.

He nodded solemnly, quietly worrying how much she'll pressure him for more information. _Why did I even mention Ross?_ He took a sip of coffee, waiting for the inevitable.

Alex sat back in her chair, her brow furrowed in thought. Tapping her chin with her forefinger, she sighed. "You know, we have been. Maybe a break _is_ what we need."

Goren smiled into his cup with relief. "You'll need to pack." His voice was matter-of-fact.

Alex cocked her head. "Pack? It's over night?"

Without answering, he pulled a colorful brochure from his pocket. He handed it to Alex. Bobby watched as she studied the brochure. "Rocking Horse Ranch Resort." She pursed her lips, unfolding it. The wait became unbearable. "Well?"

She looked up. "Ah, Bobby? I haven't been on a horse in ages."

He sighed, feeling as though he was going to explode from the anticipation. "You, you don't have to ride, unless you want to."

Taking the last bite of her bagel, she grinned. "Well, it looks like I had better get packing." With that, she headed down the hall, quietly humming to herself.

Bobby rested his elbows on the table, cradling his head. _What a man has to go through! _He let out the breath that he had been holding.

___________________________________________

Throwing her bag in the back of the SUV, they climbed into the vehicle. Alex began pulling the seatbelt across her chest, stopping short of snapping the ends together. "Bobby, let me see that brochure again."

He quickly dug it out, handing it to her. Getting behind the wheel, he quickly snapped the seatbelt together. He waited a moment, before placing the key in the ignition. "Bobby?"

Goren knew what was coming. "Yeah, Alex?"

"Uhm, this is a family oriented resort." She slightly turned looking at her partner, watching a light flush creep above his coat collar up to his face. She waited for his response.

He stared out the windshield, not daring to look into her eyes. "The Turks worked hard to convert it to a family resort."

Alex bit her bottom lip. "I can read that. What I am getting at, is there are no single rooms. And, and, at these rates, I can't afford my own room."

Bobby slowly turned the key, and the engine roared awake. He glanced in her direction, before pulling away from the curb. "They have twin beds."

She snorted. A mixture of excitement and fear engulfed her stomach. _He has been thinking about it. _Alex held her breath as he pointed the vehicle North. Bobby listened for the slightest sound of objection from his partner. He dared not grin, knowing all too well that if she saw it, that could in itself end the trip before they reach city limits. His shoulders slowly relaxed as he pulled onto Interstate 287, and then to 87.

Alex busied herself with looking at the scenery out her window. He sighed, having secretly hoped that the mood on the trip would be light. "You, you alright?"

She nodded. "Fine." It was a lie, her stomach was churning. She tried again. "It's been a long time since I've gotten out of the city."

Goren smiled. "You're lucky, I was going out of town nearly every Sunday."

Eames grimaced, as she thought about the visits he must have endured with his failing mother. "I'm, I'm sorry Bobby."

He shook his head. "Eam....Alex, I didn't mean...."

She placed a hand on his arm, stopping him. "I know. You're not looking to dampen the mood, or bring up old memories." He nodded his head in agreement.

"So, how did you find this place?" She slightly turned towards him, smiling.

"I looked for something not too far from the city." He turned onto New Paltz Road. "This just seemed ideal."

A few moments later, he brought the vehicle to a stop in front of the Main Lodge. Alex couldn't be sure if the sudden stop caused her stomach to lurch, or if it was the thought of spending a weekend with him.

Stepping out of the vehicle, a cold breeze hit Alex in the face, sending chills over her shoulders and down her spine. With sudden gusto, Alex sneezed. "Oh! Where did that come from?" Her teeth began to chatter. "Excuse me." She took a hanky out of her pocket and blew, feeling a quiet ache enter her lower back. _Not now! Not this weekend!_

Bobby rested his arm on the top of the SUV, watching her. "You're coming down with a cold?"

She shook her head adamantly. "No. Just a sudden sneeze. Don't you ever do that?"

He looked at her suspiciously, raising a brow. "Not without a reason."

She looked at him. "Really, I'm fine. Let's go check in." She moved towards the Main Lodge, sneezing again.

_______________________________________

Turning away from the clerk, towards the woman, he smiled. "Should we head to our room?

The woman hooked her arm around his, returning his smile. "Danny, I've been looking forward to this weekend for quite some time."

He bent whispering in her ear. "I have been too. Come on, Liz, let's find that room."

Walking arm in arm, they headed towards the stairs. Disappearing around the half wall at the top of a landing, another young couple approached the front desk. Bobby smiled at the woman behind the counter. "Reservations for Robert Goren."

She flipped through the Rolodex as Alex looked around the room. It's openness with the greenery was inviting. The woman pulled a card. "Here we are." She grinned, glancing at the address on the card. This must be the weekend to get out of the city."

Thinking nothing of her comment, Bobby just nodded. He turned looking for Alex. Spotting her in front of the fireplace, wiping her nose, he sighed.

**TBC**

**A/N: Ah, the plot thickens. Not only has Bobby and Alex gone on an over-nighter, but so has Danny Ross and Liz....could it be, Elizabeth Rodgers? **


	6. Chance Meeting

**A/N: Not mine. Please remember to leave a review!**

Chapter 6

Chance Meeting

A room door closed down the hall, just as Bobby and Alex turned the corner. He inserted the key, the green light flashed and he quickly opened the door. Alex stepped in first. She smiled to herself. It was a medium size room with two twin size beds. Each had a warm looking blanket designed with horses. "This is nice."

Bobby grinned. "It is, isn't it?"

She sneezed her response. Wiping her nose, she looked up at him. Her eyes had become watery and shoulders slightly drooped. "Oh Bobby, I'm so sorry. I, I felt it coming on after visiting Joe's gra....."

He held up his hands stopping the apology. "No worries. Why don't you slip into something comfortable, I'll see if I can find some cold medicine in the gift shop."

Alex stopped turning down the sheets of the bed she chose. Her eyes shone disappointment. "Gift shop?" Her voice wailed until she sneezed again. Alex quickly waving him out. "Go! Get something strong."

He bowed at the waist, quickly leaving the room.

_________________________________________

Danny poured two glasses of wine. He smiled, as he handed one to Elizabeth Rodgers. She gave him a bright smile. "This was a great idea. I, we both needed to get out of _that_ city for a few days."

Clinking their glasses, both raised them for a sip. Without warning, Liz sneezed. She looked at Ross apologetically. "It must have been the bubbles tickling my nose."

He shook his head, feeling his hopes waning. "Liz, this is wine, not champagne."

"Oh." Her eye brows went up. A look of disappointment crossed her face when the realization hit. She sneezed again. Her voice was flat. "Oh." She sighed, glancing around the room. "Maybe you can get a refund?"

Ross shook his head. "Don't be silly, we'll still have a good time."

Sneezing again, she put her glass on the dresser. Digging out a Kleenex, she looked at him sorrowfully. "Maybe a 'time', but a 'good time', I doubt it." She blew her nose, trying to stifle another sneeze.

Setting his glass down, Danny put his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "Liz, we'll have a good time. You'll see."

"Danny, you're adorable when you're trying to convince me, but, I wouldn't stand so, so close." She sneezed.

He moved just in time. Quickly grabbing a box of Kleenex off the dresser, he handed it to Rodgers. She pulled several, wiping her nose. She sighed in disgust. "Wonderful."

Ross grinned. "I'll check the gift shop, they may have some cold medicine."

Elizabeth wiped her nose. "Might catch it in time, so it won't be so bad." Her voice held false hope.

With that, Danny pulled the door closed behind him. He paused, for a moment, cocking his head, he heard a sneeze from behind the door. "Right. Cold medicine, but first......"

__________________________________________________

Pushing the door open, Bobby stepped into the small pub, just off of the dining room. He stood there for a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the dimly lit room. Moving towards the bar, he took a seat. The sole employee approached the bar, swinging open the gate he stepped in front of the patron. "Ah sir? We usually don't begin serving until after one."

Goren nodded, burying his head in his hands. "Great, just great." He removed his hands, glancing up at the clock. The time showed 10:30. He sighed.

The bartender, briefly studied the tall man. "Bad day?"

Bobby shook his head. "Good day, bad timing."

The young man smiled. "How so?"

He rubbed his chin over the two days growth, smiling sardonically to himself. _No need to shave tonight. _"Had a falling out with a special someone. Brought her here to make up for it, now she's sick."

His listener bit his lip, looking at the door a moment, as if debating. "My name is Kyle. Now, what's your 'poison?"

A small smile crossed Goren's face. He stuck out his hand, and they shook. "Bobby. Do you have Glenlivet?"

With that, Kyle turned and grabbed a bottle off the shelf, dropping a few cubes of ice in a glass, he poured the golden liquid into the glass. Placing a napkin on the bar, he set the glass down on top of it. Bobby reached over, raising it to Kyle, he took a sip. "You're a gentleman and a scholar, Kyle."

The room was suddenly flooded with light, and then dimmed again as someone stepped into the room. The newcomer paused at the doorway. Bobby cocked his head, listening to the light footsteps moving towards them. Goren furrowed his brow. _I know that step. _He straightened his shoulders, sitting up a little taller. The chair next to him moved as the person took a seat next to him.

Danny slightly frowned. "Detective Goren."

Bobby ducked his head at the familiar voice. "Captain? What, what....uhm." He turned facing the smaller man.

Ross pursed his lips, somewhat in humor. "We wanted to get out of the city for a few days. You?"

"We? We who?" Bobby swiveled in his chair facing Danny with interest.

Ross' smile disappeared, his voice was protective. "We, as in myself and the person I am seeing."

Goren's eyes twinkled mischievously. "You're dating?" He swiveled towards the door, to see if he had missed Danny's significant other. "Uhm, where is this person?"

"_She_, is sick." His voice was flat and matter of fact. He adjusted his seat in his chair, feeling somewhat uneasy with the questioning by his subordinate.

Kyle stood at the bar, silently listening to the conversation. "It seems to be going around." He nodded towards Goren.

Ross' eyebrows shot up. "You're _date_ is sick as well?"

Bobby sighed. "Came down with it suddenly." He sipped his drink. "I'm suppose to be getting her some cold medicine."

Nodding, Danny looked at Kyle. "I'll have a beer on tap."

The young man picked up a mug, and began drawing the brew. Setting it down in front of Danny, he took Bobby's glass and refilled it.

Taking a sip of his drink, Danny looked at Bobby forlornly. "Had the weekend all planned out. Horseback riding, massage...." He paused taking another sip, giving Goren a moment to visualize his Captain hanging on for dear life while riding a horse. He was barely able to stifle a laugh. Ross shook his head "All planned out. It was going to be fun, relaxing, romantic." He glanced at Goren, finding him nodding in agreement.

________________________________________

Alex curled up in her bed, bringing the blanket right under her chin. _Where is Bobby? Did he have to go to town? _She coughed. _Great, just great, another symptom. _She pulled the covers over her head and moaned.

____________________

Elizabeth sniffled as she pulled down the covers. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she reached down to take her socks off. A cold chill went down her spine. "Crap. Why bother?" She rolled over into the bed with her socks still in place, pulling the covers over her. Grabbing a handful of Kleenex from box, she wiped her nose. Dropping the used tissue into the waste basket she had placed next to the bed. She glanced at the other side of bed, sighing. _Well, I hope he's having a good time._

**TBC**

**A/N: Well there you have it. Bobby and Danny met, the girls are sick, now...what is are our boys to do?**


	7. The Meeting

**A/N: I don't know about anyone else....but I am desperately missing our weekly dynamic duo! Hopefully, they will be on next month as advertised. Okay, not mine! Please leave a review!**

Chapter 7

The Meeting

Bobby and Danny set their glasses down in unison. Looking at the junior detective, he sighed. "Looks like we get to play nurse maids this weekend."

Nodding, Goren pulled out several bills, laying them on the counter. He stood, looking at Ross. "I have a feeling, we'll be meeting here again. Next round is on you."

Ross chuckled, nodding to the pile of bills. "Only if you step down to a working man's drink."

Bobby grinned in amusement. "I thought Captains made _much_ more than detectives."

Snorting, Ross stood, his voice held sarcasm. "Not much more with child support." He glanced at the door. "Well, on to the gift shop."

Nodding, Goren mentally kicked himself for a tease that had gone wrong. "Sorry, Captain, I didn't mean...."

Danny gave him a lopsided apologetic grin. "I know."

With that, they left together heading towards their next destination. Goren paused in front of the display of small stuffed horses. Picking up one, he rocked it back and forth gently. A muffled whinny came from its belly. He smiled sadly. _It was going to be a fun weekend. _Putting it back in the bin, he found Ross studying the boxes of cold medicines. He turned towards Goren, holding up a box. "This one is for sneezing and congestion."

"Might want to find one that covers watery eyes too." Bobby picked out a box. "This one covers pretty much every thing, coughing, sneezing, watery eyes." Goren sighed as he read the box. "No quick cure."

Danny shook his head. "There never is." He paused a moment. "Since, ah, my _date_ won't probably want to go....the fee has already been paid....how about a going horse back riding with me?"

"Not a sleigh ride?" Goren asked coyly.

"Hell no!" Danny's quick response brought a smile to Goren's face. Ross was only able to choke out one word. "Sorry."

"I'm crushed."

Ross withheld the building laughter. "Get over it. You're not my type."

Tilting his head, Goren eyed the Captain. "Just who is your type?"

Without responding, Danny took the box from Goren's hands. "I think this one will do." He brushed past Bobby, ignoring the question.

_________________________________________

Danny slipped the card into the slot on the door. As quietly as he could, he opened it, entering the room. The light next to Liz's side of the bed was on. She stirred, opening her eyes, she pushed herself up with some difficulty.. "Hey." Her voice was croaky.

He smiled sympathetically. "Sorry it took so long."

Liz shook her head. "Didn't notice. I dozed off."

Cracking open the box, he pulled out one of the cards. Pulling two pills from it, he handed them to her. Liz reached for the glass of water. "Thanks." Popping the two pills in her mouth, she swallowed.

She glanced at the clock, feeling her shoulders ache from the twist she placed on them. "I'm, I'm really not hungry."

He nodded. "Maybe I can bring you a bowl of soup?"

Liz grabbed a Kleenex, lightly blowing, she sighed miserably. "I'm not very good company, am I?"

Taking a seat on the bed next to her, he lifted her chin so he could look her in her eyes. "Liz, rest. You'll feel better tomorrow."

"Promise?"

Danny nodded. "Promise."

Her eyes began drooping from the meds, placing a hand over her mouth as she yawned. "Go, have lunch. I'll order up room service if I get hungry." She scooted down in the bed. "But for right now, I just want to sleep."

Danny stood, bending he kissed her on her forehead. "Then, have a restful sleep." He turned off her light, turning his own on before he left the room.

_______________________________________

Alex was sitting up in bed when he opened the door. She coughed out her greeting. "What tood you so lon Boddy?"

He stifled a grin. Her congestion had over-taken her. "I, I ..." He paused debating on whether to acknowledge that he had bumped into Ross. "I found this." He reached into the bag, pulling out a stuffed horse he had carefully chosen for her. A whinny sounded.

Alex's eyes widened at the colorful gift, as she reached for it. "Dat's cute!" She rocked it several times, smiling as she listened to it 'speak' to her. A sudden look of panic crossed her face. Bobby grabbed the Kleenex box, handing it to her. Just in time for her sneeze. Wiping her nose, she grabbed the bag from his hand and took out the medicine.

She tried to focus on the words on the box. Her head was swimming from the pressure. Alex rubbed her forehead, trying to make sense of the instructions. Tapping the box, she nodded. "Told, cuff, snizzels, watery eyes. I dot all of theze."

Plucking the box from her hands, Bobby opened it, extracting two pills. As he gave them to her. Alex sneezed, followed by a cough. Popping them in her mouth, she took the glass of water from his waiting hand. Swallowing them down, she sighed. "I'm a barnell of laufs, aren't I?" She looked up at him, her pixie face was engulfed in disappointment.

Bobby smiled, as he moved her hair from her face. "Just relax and rest. Are you hungry?"

She shook her head. "I jest want ta sleep. Mayde, mayde I'll feel bedder soon?" She coughed, her whole body shook. Sinking down into her bed, she pulled her covers over her.

______________________________________

Just as he pulled the door behind him, Ross stepped out of his room. He held his coat across one of his arms. Goren watched as he approached, giving him a slight nod. "Any better?"

Danny shook his head. "Seems to be getting worse. Yours?"

"Same." He ran his hand through his hair. "Lunch?"

Pulling his wallet from his pocket Ross flipped it open, producing two tickets. He held them up. "We were suppose to go for a nice ride...."

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "On, on horseback?"

The Captain stopped, a bemused expression crossed on his face for a moment. He sighed, deciding against sarcasm. He nodded. "Yes, horseback. A group of us, about an hour ride out, lunch from a chuck wagon, then back again. Are you game?"

Glancing back at the door of his room, Bobby felt somewhat guilty. Quickly shrugging it off, Goren grinned. "Yeah, I'd like that. Let me get my coat."

Quietly pushing the door open, he waited a moment, hearing the light snoring of his partner. He grabbed his coat off the chair next to the desk. Stepping back out into the hall, he accidentally let the door close harder than he intended. He waited a moment, listening for any tell tale signs of her wakening. Not hearing anything from behind the door, he turned towards Danny. "Let's go."

________________________________________

Hearing the door close, Alex stirred in bed. Slowly pushing herself up in bed she looked around the room. "Bobby?"

Reaching for her class, she moaned, realizing that the ice had melted. Pushing the covers away, she turned on the light next to her bed. Her eyes fell on the ice bucket, on the dresser,....next to the door. She growled in frustration as she moved towards it. Looking inside, she stomped her foot, as she turned the empty container upside down.

Grabbing her own key to the room, she pulled the door open. Stepping out into the hallway, she blinked her eyes in the bright light. Following the signs on the wall, Alex quickly found the ice machine. Just as she pushed the button on the machine to release the ice, a muffled voice came from behind her.

"Detective Eames? What, what are you doing here?"

Alex turned as fast as her aching body would allow. She stifled a giggle of the sight of M.E. Rodgers. clothed in a flannel night gown, with the noses of bunnies peeping out beneath the hemline. Alex, eyes traveled back up to Rodgers face, which looked worn and annoyed.

Liz blew a blast of air from the corner of her mouth, moving a strand of hair out of her eyes. Her tired eyes took on a twinkle. "Well, aren't we the two glamor girls?" Her voice was barely above a croak.

Alex's suppressed giggle, burst out...only to become uncontrollable cough. Catching her breath, she nodded. "I've seem to have misplaced my glass slippers."

**A/N: Ah, the boys are going for a ride, and the 'girls' have met! **


	8. Getting Together

**A/N: Sorry I have taken such a long break...hopefully, it was worth the wait.**

Chapter 8

Getting Together

Pulling the filled bucket out from underneath the dispenser, Alex slowly stood upright. Rodgers was thoughtfully tapping the side of the bucket. Her head slightly tilted as she spoke. "Uhm, Detective, are you here with someone?"

Alex stopped her movement too quickly, causing her head to swim. She put her hand to her temple. "Excuse me?"

Liz's left eyebrow shot up in surprise. "It's just a question, Detective."

"Alex, please." She cleared her throat. "I'm, I'm here with a friend. And you?"

The bunny noses shuffled uneasily beneath their flannel cover. "Oh, uhm, I, I …. a friend. I am here with a friend too."

Eames nodded, relieved that Rodgers hadn't pushed for a name. Though she was equally curious of the lack of information that Rodgers had provided. _Hmmm, Danny? _ "That's nice." Alex wiped her nose. "It would be nicer if I wasn't so sick. I let my friend off the hook, and he's out.." She stopped motioning in the air. "Having fun." She emphasized the last part of the sentence with a sneeze.

"Tell me about it." Rodgers voice was cracking. "Mine is out too. He had bought a package deal. Horse back riding, massages, dinners, ..." She sighed enviously. "It was suppose to be a relaxing, romantic weekend. Instead...this." Liz pulled a tissue from her pocket, blowing into it.

Alex looked into her bucket of ice. "Well, I suppose I should..."

Rodgers shoved her bucket under the dispenser, filling it. Slowly standing. "You know..." She looked down the hallway, and then back at Alex. "I have no idea when Da...my friend will be back." Her face flushed from her near slip. She cleared her throat. "I have a perfectly good bottle of wine, I don't know about you, but the medicine is taking effect, I don't plan on driving." A smirk crossed her face. "And, I am not going to spend the afternoon sulking and sneezing, well, at least not sulking."

"Uhm, what if your friend comes back?" Alex's mind raced as fast as the mixture of cold and cold medicine would allow.

Liz shook her head. "The agenda will keep him going until 6:00 PM, and if I know him, he won't want to not get what he paid for. I told him to find a friend and have a good time. So, how about it?"

Eames looked at the M. E. in near disbelief. "You want me to, to come over to your room?"

Rodgers halfway shrugged. "Why not? You're sick, I'm sick, our gents are out. I mean, if you want..." Liz began to feel somewhat uneasy. She rarely socialized with anyone at work, let alone the detectives in MCS, and was beginning to wonder if the offer would be rejected.

Noticing Liz's slight change of expression, she made a quick decision. "Why should the boys have all the fun?"

A look of relief crossed Rodgers' face. "Great, let me clean up a little, give me about 10 minutes. We're in room 212."

Alex looked up into Liz's face, with a faint smile on her face glad she responded as she did. "I'll bring a couple of extra pillows, blanket..."

With that, the two parted company. Rodgers to hide any evidence that her _friend_ is Danny Ross. Alex, to leave a note for Bobby.

Ross and Goren stood outside the barn. A mid-60 year old man walked by them carrying a saddle. He nodded towards them. "Howdy." A horse that was cross-tied stood waiting patiently. The man threw the saddle on the horse. Slightly pulling it forward, he dropped the stirrups off of the horn. He eyed the two men. _Talk about a mutt and Jeff._

He leaned against the horse. "My name is Greg. You all the Ross party?"

Ross grinned. "Yes, well, sort of."

Greg turned towards the horse, reaching underneath for the girth. _Don't ask, don't tell. Hell, it takes all kinds._

Danny's eyebrow shot up when he saw Greg shrug. Danny stepped forward. "Ah, excuse me," he motioned his thumb towards Goren. "my girlfriend is sick, and, and I bumped into a co-worker here and..."

Grabbing the girth, he brought it forward, pulling it through the D-ring. His glanced at the two. "And you're girlfriend?" He nodded towards Bobby.

By now, Bobby was in near hysterics. He sputtered out the words, "She's sick too." He reached over and wrapped his big arm around Danny's shoulders.

Breaking free from Goren's grip, Danny tried to regain some sense of composure, "Look, it's not what you think."

Grabbing the strap, he pulled it up and out, tightening the girth. Checking the tightness, he turned towards Ross and Goren. "Look fellas. I don't care." He paused. "What I am concerned about, is you." He nodded towards Bobby. "I'm not sure if we have a horse big enough for him."

From under the pile of pillows, and blanket her hand reached out to lightly tap on the door of room 212. Elizabeth took once last glance around the room. _I think everything is put up. _Satisfied, she opened the door.

Eames smiled. "Hey! Am I early?"

Rodgers shook her head. "Right on time." Opening the door wider so Alex could bring all that she was carrying into the room.

Alex quickly glanced around the room, slightly pursing her lips. _A queen bed? If it is Danny... _She grinned.

"You can put everything either on the bed, or on the floor." Liz took another sip of wine. _Damn, this is working better than to the cold medicine._

Eames opened her arms and let everything drop to the floor in front of her. She turned towards Rodgers. "What's first Dr. Rodgers?"

Liz went to the dresser, picking up two bottles. "I have this fine red wine, excellent bouquet, light fruity flavor, semi-dry in my right hand. In my left, is a pale rose Boone's Farm, that...," Rodgers looked at Eames who was feverishly pointing to her left hand. "Boone's it is."

Dropping several pieces of ice in the plastic glass that was supplied by the hotel, she filled the glass with wine and topped off her own glass. "The second thing is, either Elizabeth, preferably Liz. Drop the Dr., this is a relaxing weekend and I am not going to stand on ceremony. What do you like?"

Rodgers turned handing the glass to Alex. "I prefer Alex."

Nodding in agreement, Liz raised her glass. "To Alex'.

Alex snorted at the silliness. Raising her own, she lightly tapped Rodgers glass. "To Liz."

Greg led out a large horse. "She's semi retired, but, I think she'll do." He stopped in front of the post tying the lead rope to it.

Bobby watched as his counterpart opened his wallet, extending it out to Greg. "See, this is my girlfriend."

Goren's eyebrows shot up in interest. _He carries a photo of her? _Quickly contemplating the possibility of actually seeing whom Ross is dating. Greg looked at the wallet, giving Danny a slight nod. "She looks like she's a professional?"

Well aware of Goren's proximity, Danny was hesitant. "Ah yeah, she's a, a, dental hygienist."

Bobby frowned. Greg smiled, noting how Ross responded. "Yep, that would explain her getup"

"Is that a new photo of...? May I see?" Bobby had slid by Danny's side in three short strides. In a quick response, Ross slapped his wallet shut and tucked it in his pants' pocket, ignoring the request.

Greg suppressed a grin, turning his attention back to the horse. After giving the horse a quick brushing, he lifted each hoof. Bobby cocked his head in interest. "And you're looking for?"

"Rocks, hoof growth, how well the shoes are hanging on." He let the fourth hoof down gently. "She's about 22 years old, but does a fair day's work, when asked. Just can't bear to turn her totally out to pasture.

Bobby stroked her neck, looking into one of her big eyes. "What's her name?"

"Lizzy. She's a Belgian. Her sister, Lexa, is 18. She's out in the field." Greg slapped the big girl on her hind quarters and headed towards the barn. In a few moments he returned with a large saddle. "I'm guessing," he huffed as he threw it up on the tall horse's back, "that you would be best in a 18 inch saddle." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Hey Lizzy." Goren glanced over at Danny, as he scratched her behind one of her ears.

Danny just rolled his eyes. _'It just gets better and better.'_

**TBC**

**A/N: Well, after 16 months of not writing, how did I do? I am trying to keep it in the same light heartiness. **

**Have you ever tried to explain something, and it go totally the wrong direction? This is what I was trying to get at with Danny's predicament in trying to convince Greg that he does date women. **

**Please remember to leave a review!**


End file.
